ocfandomcom-20200213-history
The Avengers
Summary Ryan works and lives in a bar, Seth works in a comic book store, Taylor lies about being in Paris and Summer has become a tree-hugging vegan. What madness is going throughout Orange County? Plot The season opens up with the promotional video, five months after the previous season left off. Ryan washing his hands, gets a mysterious call and leaves. Sandy comes to visit, but just misses him. Julie, looking out of it, takes pills and leaves, .leaving Kaitlin worried (kaitlin was wearing thigh high boots). She meets Ryan at a seedy looking hotel. After the break, Seth is on the phone with the subtitle, "36 hours earlier" catching Summer up with all the news. It seems like Seth is getting along pretty well with all of the Newpsies. His message exceeds the maximum time limit, and it shows Summer at Brown for the first time. Che comes to remind her about their protest, which Summer forgot and doesn't seem to enthused about. Che tells her, "Every second that goes by, another chicken is caged." Before heading out, Summer deletes Seth's message. Next we see Seth at his job at the comic book store. He gets upset with an eleven year old girl for asking about a comic book based on the X-Men movie, and makes her run out crying. Kirsten comes in with a care package which Seth will bring to Ryan to sit next to the other unopened ones. Kirsten tells Seth to invite Ryan over to dinner. We learn that Ryan did not go to Marissa's funeral. Julie has her own ways of dealing with her grief. Right now she's attacking her bushes and refusing to let her fiance in. Seth goes over to Ryan's and in his own Sethy way gets Ryan to agree to dinner, though it seems halfhearted. Summer is at her protest when Taylor calls, supposively from Paris, and is half in French. After Summer hangs up, we see Taylor is actually at a very American restaurant. We then see the Cohens getting ready for Ryan's arrival, and are nearly bursting with excitement. But apparently Ryan has different ideas. He goes to a cage fight, and apparently had never even planned on going to dinner. As expected, the Cohens are disappointed and worried hours later. Seth goes over to find him. Kaitlin is smoking pot while forcing the Ward twins to do her chemistry homework when she spots Dr. Roberts with the Stepmonster, a blonde. Seth arrives at the bar and finds his way to the cage fights, but not before leaving Summer a worried message. She doesn't get it, since she's having a party with Che and her other environmentalist friends. Seth walks into the back room to find Ryan get hit up against the side of the cage, then get up and get hit again, and again, and again, while smiling slightly. Summer receives Seth's message and decides to go back to Newport to help with Ryan. Che is supportive of her in his weird ways. Julie is on the floor under a piece of shelving, which was once a built-in. Neil claims his abscence was due to a procedure, which Kaitlin sarcastically picks up on. We see Ryan again after the fight, refusing money, and Seth confronts him. Ryan comes back with his famous, "You and your family are better off without me." Ryan refuses to come back, leaving Seth in the dark. The next morning Seth and Kirsten use food to try to pry open more details from Seth. Seth tells them that, "He may have cut himself shaving." This leaves them even more worried, knowing that Ryan was bleeding. At the comic book store, Seth sees Summer and is shocked that she came back for him. And for Ryan. Kaitlin confronts Neil about his sex life, and Dr. Roberts tells her that adult relationships are very complex. Kaitlin tells him, that, in order for her to keep her mouth shut, he has to buy her a pair of $1500 boots. She's a seven and a half. Kirsten comes to visit Julie, and she walks past eric and brad, who mutter under their breath after she passes, "Man is she hot!" "Smokin'!" Kaitlin leaves, and they follow her like puppy dogs. Seth and Summer don't seem to be clicking, with her going hippie and lack of sarcasm, or "post ironic." She says she isn't here to help the environment, she's here for Ryan. "Rally up your geek army, I have a plan." Kirsten is at Julie's bedroom door and knocks. Julie tells her, lying in bed, that today isn't a good day. Kirsten tries to comfort her from outside. Then Julie gets a phone call. "Thank God it's you, I was starting to think you forgot about me," she whispers, and then promises to return the call. She suddenly perks up, and tells Kirsten that today is not a good day for visitors, because she's so busy. Summer and her dad go to dinner. Summer leaves for a restroom break and spots Taylor. Taylor says her mom is in Cavo, but she's in the other room. She freaks out and tells Summer that "you never saw me." We now know for sure that the call Ryan originally got was from Julie, asking to meet. According to her, it's important. At the hotel, Julie confesses that she hired a PI to track down Volchok. She tells Ryan that jail's too good for Volchok, that she's not going to give the information to the cops, and offers it instead to Ryan, because he's the only person who knows how she feels. She tells Ryan to do with Volchok what he wants. Ryan seems to be deep in thought, then replies that he doesn't want it, he doesn't care about him, he doesn't care about any of it, and he doesn't want to start. Julie is in disbelief, saying that she knows him, and she knows he still cares, even if he never when to her funeral or visited her grave. Ryan walks out on her. He goes to his utility closet and pulls out all of all of his old Marissa pictures. He sorts through them, taking his time, but then dumps all of it in the dumpster. Seth is in the middle of comic book making, and everyone is asleep. He offers to let Summer go home, but she refuses. Instead she goes to get Ryan. She sits at the bar, and immediately he tells her that if she came to talk, she's out of luck. Summer tells him "I really like what you've done...with your whole face." She then convinces Ryan to go with her, convincing him by complaining about Seth's endless whiney messages that clog up her voicemail. Julie has a fit, frustrated with her craft projects and obviously with Ryan's refusal. She either is preoccupied with her thoughts or is giving Neil the silent treatment when he confesses to his affair. "I never ment for this to happen. I just needed someone to talk to, and, at first, that's all it was, talk." She seems not to hear him, and he blows it off. Summer has convinced Ryan to go to the comic book store. Seth made a comic book, an origin story about Ryan, because he "may never have saved the planet, but you saved us." Seth's super power was one he didn't want, invisibility. Kirsten, the ice queen, was surrounded by an impenetrable force field, and her silver cell phone was her only link to the outside world. Sandy, the Litigator, strained to hold up the weight of the world, so burdened with the problems of others that he couldn't see those of his own family. Seth continues, "One day the Litigator brought his work home with him, only this time his work looked strangely like a young Russel Crowe." "It's okay, Seth, I can read." The slide continues, showing the fight on the beach with luke, Kid Chino talking to the Litigator, riding side by side on bike and skateboard, the Ironist and Little Miss Vixen kissing (at which point Summer looks away), and a remake of the Christmukkuh card from season 1. Sandy drives Ryan back to his work. Sandy makes a comment about Ryan's job having great benefits, good dental, and the accommodations...yeah, uh, about that, the poolhouse wouldn't be filled up with boxes, now would it? Looks like Ryan's coming back to Newport. Sandy comes with one of his famous speeches, telling Ryan being there with her, when it happened, he'll never get over it, but he'll get used to it. "Just let yourself feel what you need to feel, even if it hurts." Summer and Seth have an awkward time at her house, when Seth wants to do or say something more, but Summer isn't ready. She tells him in a fairly kind way to leave, but they plan for breakfast at the diner, like old times. Summer goes up to her old room, and looks into the bathroom, and has a mini-flashback/hallucination of Marissa in the room through the bathroom. She gets upset and leaves. Obviously she isn't as far over it as she would like everyone, including herself, to believe. Ryan is packing, and we see that, even though he threw out everything else, he still kept Marissa's old Harbor sweater. A guy comes in and tells him that the guy from last night is up for another round, if Ryan's interested. Summer freaked quite a bit. We see her in a taxi on her way back to Brown. She tells Seth over the phone that there's a protest against seal poachers, and Heather Mills McCartney is going to be there. Summer wants to see how she's doing, you know, after the divorce and all. "I love you. Give a hoot, don't pollute." Ryan finally visits Marissa's grave, and finds Julie there, as she is every day. He accepts information on Volchok. Julie asks what changed his mind, and it shows a flashback of Ryan's rematch fight, where he finally kicks some butt. He tells her, "I just realized, I have to do this." Memorable Quotes : Ryan: You made me a comic book. : Seth: This is no ordinary comic book, my friend. This is an origin story. Now, you may have never saved the planet, but you did save us, so... This is our story. : That's true, when you showed up, I had a super power but it was one I didn’t want. Being invisible, not as much fun as it sounds. : Kirsten: The ice queen was surrounded by an impenetrable force field and her silver cell phone was her only link to the outside world. : Sandy: The litigator strained to hold the weight of the world so burning with the problems of others that he couldn't see those of his own family. : Seth: One day, the litigator brought his work home with him. Only this time his work looked strangely like a young Russell Crowe. : Ryan: It's okay Seth, I can read. : Neil: Silence treatment, uh. So I guess Kaitlin talked to you. Julie, I didn't mean for this to happen. I just needed somebody to talk to. : And at first that's all it was. Just... talk. But you're not even listening to me, right? : Julie: What? : Neil: Nothing. : Julie: You don't mind me asking what changed your mind? : Ryan: I just realized. I have to do this. : (at Marissa's grave) : Julie: I was wondering when you'd finally come here. : Ryan: Thanks for meeting me. : Julie: I'm here everyday. : (Summer is handing out fliers) : Summer: Chicken lovers unite! : Student: (Takes a flier) I absolutely love chicken nuggets. : Summer: (Snatches the flier) It's people like you who stop chickens from flying free! : Student: Chickens can't fly. Bloopers * Before the little girl runs out of the comic book store crying, Leon and a nameless helper get up and fold their arms menacingly. But when the shot changes to show the girl running out a split second later, Nameless Man has his hands on his hips. Dramatis Personae Starring * Ben McKenzie as Ryan Atwood * Melinda Clarke as Julie Cooper * Peter Gallagher as Sandy Cohen * Rachel Bilson as Summer Roberts * Kelly Rowan as Kirsten Cohen * Autumn Reeser as Taylor Townsend * Adam Brody as Seth Cohen * Willa Holland as Kaitlin Cooper Recurring Roles * Kim Oja as Taryn Baker * Michael Nouri as Neil Roberts * Chris Pratt as Winchester "Che" Cook * Paula Trickey as Veronica Townsend * Wayne Dalglish as Brad Ward * Corey Price as Eric Ward * Todd Bosley as Leon Guest Stars Music * "Running Up That Hill" by Placebo * "Save Me" by Jude * "Song For The Sunshine" by Belle & Sebastian * "Mr. Blue" By Catherine Feeney * "Bootleg Saint" by Sam Roberts * "A Bad Dream" by Keane 401 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes